Problem: A silver hat costs $$55$, which is $5$ times as much as a green scarf costs. How much does the green scarf cost?
Answer: The cost of the silver hat is a multiple of the cost of the green scarf, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$55 \div 5$ $$55 \div 5 = $11$ A green scarf costs $$11$.